Harry Potter And The Lights Of Creation
by TeressaLuminosShinehMegami
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. It's two American girls first year at Hogwarts of the same grade. The new DADA teacher is very... eccentric. What do they have in common? Read and find out... Please?
1. Transfers & Prophecies

Harry Potter  
  
and The Lights Of Creation  
  
By: Teressa Luminos & Shineh Megami  
  
Chapter One -  
  
"Platform 9 ¾?"  
  
Zai Leah Daisai sighed angrily. She snatched the ticket from the woman next to her and scowled. "There are muggles everywhere Laura. If they see the platform location. Oh nevermind."  
  
Laura Scanti frowned. Her eyes on the provocatively dressed teen before her. "Did you have to wear that?"  
  
Zai nodded. "Yes I did." Zai's red rimmed black eyes glanced around nervously. "I didn't get much of a choice in the matter."  
  
Laura sighed. Zai's outfit was outrageously inappropriate and probably all of them in her packed suitcases were just as bad.  
  
A red and black plaid skirt that stopped at the middle of her thighs. A netted pair of stockings and knee high laced black boots. A tight zip up tube top over a red long sleeved tight shirt that had no neckline and fell past her shoulders.  
  
Zai pulled out a mirror from her pockets and checked her make-up. Her lips were painted a dreary green that matched her heavily eye shadowed eyelids. Her mascara and eyeliner were heavily done and with her eyeliner she had drawn five lines dropping from her eye.  
  
"Zai you're going to miss the train. Wherever it is." Laura wondered what she had done to deserve an uncontrollable child like Zai. "Why did I ever adopt you?"  
  
"You thought I was adorable remember?" Zai smiled sadistically.  
  
Laura shook her head. "Go along now. Wait!" Laura's hand dove into her purse and she pulled out a comb.  
  
Zai flinched as Laura ran the comb through her hair. Zai's hair was layered. The upper layer was dark green hair with silver streaks. The bottom layer was a hypnotic black that shone beautifully. That layer being her original hair color. When Laura finished she smiled at the teen.  
  
"Hurry up now. You don't want to miss your first year at Hogswarts." With that Laura walked off.  
  
Zai didn't budge though. The moment her adopted mother vanished a familiar face appeared to her. It wasn't a face she enjoyed seeing however.  
  
Skin that was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Zai." He hissed in a cold mirthless voice.  
  
"Voldie."  
  
"That's no way to address me." He replied lazily. He reached out and held her face.  
  
Zai involuntarily shuddered and backed away in a frightened manner. "Sorry Voldie. I'm not up for formalities. Not am I okay with you feeling me up. I'm here to do what my parents wanted from me. To fulfill their life debt. So what's the job this time?"  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled. His slitted eyes glimmering sadistically. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long chain with a large amulet on the end.  
  
Zai reached out for the trinket only to have it yanked out of her grasp. She scowled and pouted. "I'm going to miss my train." Her eyes were on his long white fingers.  
  
He placed the amulet around her neck and smiled. "When it starts vibrating go to where no one can follow you. I'll give you instructions then. For now you're to go to school and interact with the students."  
  
"And what of Harry?"  
  
"I'll emphasize the interact bit." Voldemort hissed. He dragged her to face the platform entrance "I'll contact you within a month."  
  
Zai stumbled slightly as she was pushed forward. She turned to complain to find Lord Voldemort gone. She scowled and turned to leave. She hoped there was an empty compartment.  
  
She hated Voldemort. She hated the life debt she had been left to fulfill.  
  
But most of all. Zai hated everybody.  
  
+++  
  
Aurie Terese Edwards sat silently in a compartment on Hogswart's Express. She adjusted her long turquoise turtleneck sweater and smoothed out her knee high black skirt. Her buckled dress shoes and studded hat each shone nicely.  
  
Her black rimmed silver eyes stared out at the King's Cross Station. The platform 9 ¾ was bustling with other magic folk as students boarded the train to the unknown school. She pulled a strand of her black hair past her face. Her tips were red at the moments. She'd change them when she felt like it though.  
  
Five years ago she had lived in America. She had nothing now. She once had a mother and a father but now both didn't exist.  
  
She closed her eyes and frowned.  
  
She remembered a darkened kitchen and a lot of yelling. Scrambling to get somewhere. A cabinet falling open and knives spilling in front of her. Then.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Aurie looked up startled. "Can I help you?"  
  
+++  
  
Harry Potter stared blankly at the Hogswarts Express. The whole summer he had looked for this moment. The moment he'd see his friends again. Returning to the one place that felt like his home.  
  
Somehow the moment had arrived and he wasn't satisfied.  
  
Then it struck him. The pain and the grief he dealt with throughout the summer.  
  
Sirius was gone.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled at the voice and turned to see his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger run towards him. "Ron. Hermoine."  
  
"The order wouldn't let us contact you this summer. Things were bad this summer at the ministry. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been busy."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
So things had been bad in the wizarding world. He didn't know much about the problems since all the Daily Prophets delivery halted. He owls were being attacked during their delivery runs. Even Hedwig came home to Harry with a singed wing.  
  
"We'll talk about that later Ron." Hermoine said. She smiled at Harry. "How have you been Harry?"  
  
"Fine." He replied hastily. He turned to the Hogswarts Express. "So our sixth year."  
  
"Did you hear the rumors?"  
  
"Rumors?" Harry frowned. "About what?"  
  
"Two transfers from America will be here this year in our year. Two girls." Hermoine smiled. "That's all anybody's talking about."  
  
"They'll be sorted at the ceremonies." Ron smiled. We might get new Gryffindors."  
  
"Or Slytherins." Harry muttered angrily. So far he had avoided one Slytherin in specific since his arrival at the platform. He had the feeling that on the train though they'd encounter one another. They always did after all.  
  
"ALL ABOARD!!!"  
  
Harry frowned. "Let's find someplace to sit so we can talk."  
  
Hermoine nodded.  
  
Ron looked around and frowned. "Sure. Didn't the Order say they wanted to speak with Harry, Hermoine?"  
  
Hermoine frowned. Ron was right. She looked around and shrugged. "Something must've came up. Let's go guys."  
  
Harry followed Hermoine and Ron onto the train. He reached up to the scar on his forehead. It wasn't hurting anymore like it was when he was in King's Cross. He wondered if he should tell Hermoine and Ron.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry's attention returned to Hermoine.  
  
"Hurry up! The train will be pulling out soon. We need to find seats."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Hopefully things at Hogswarts would be better.  
  
+++  
  
Zai stepped into the compartment slowly and managed a shy smile. "Can I sit here? Too many people in the other compartments."  
  
"Sure." Aurie managed a smile. "You attending Hogswarts?"  
  
Zai looked curiously at the train. "If I somehow ended up on the wrong train then. No I'm attending Hogswarts. My first year."  
  
"Mine too! I'm a transfer student from LAAS. Liberty Academy For Advanced Sorcery." Aurie smiled.  
  
"Ugh. Um. Let's see. Too many schools. What year are you transferring into?"  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Me too." Zai sat down on the opposite side of the compartment from Aurie. My name's Zai Daisai."  
  
"Aurie Terese Edwards."  
  
Zai frowned. She suddenly felt guilty for omitting her middle name. It had been her mother's name.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
Zai shook her head. "Never tried it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You?"  
  
"I spent four years on the interstate Quidditch team. Three as a seeker and the last one as a chaser." Aurie smiled. The wizard sport being one thing that calmed her down.  
  
"Lucky you." Zai stared blankly at the floor. "I never got the chance to even learn how to fly."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I was adopted by a muggle family. My parents. My real ones. They were murdered when I was about five." Zai was glaring at her left hand as she spoke softly. "I've been shuffled around from school to school. I spent a year at DAT, Detroit's Academy of Transfiguration. I barely passed that course. I spent the next year at TACMC, Tallahassee's Academy for Charms and Magical Creatures. I spent the year after that at MAHAD, Manhattan's Academy of Herbology, Astronomy, and Divination. I scraped through with horrid grades. I flunked Herbology though. I did however do well in Divination. Then I had to transfer once more this time to SADA. Sacramento's Academy for the Dark Arts."  
  
"No Defense?"  
  
"Some courses focused on the defense bit." Zai smiled. "My Dark Arts knowledge is as good as my divination. What about you Aurie?"  
  
"I'm excellent at charms and Transfiguration. I suck at Defense Against the Dark Arts though." Aurie smiled at Zai. It was so easy to speak to this girl. "So you take Divination. I was always told how bogus the class is."  
  
"Bogus? You hurt my feelings." Zai smiled. She pulled off the glove on her left hand and using the now uncovered hand she pulled out a handful of colored stones. Aurie noticed something strange on Zai's hand. Zai dropped the colored stones next to her and waved her hand over them. "In a little bit we'll have company. Some are good while others are bad. Also we'll face an ordeal when we reach the school. A test of our friendship."  
  
Aurie smiled. "Aw. So we're friends?"  
  
"If I'm talking to you then we're friends." Zai said solemnly. She put the stones away slowly. "Nice hat by the way."  
  
Aurie flushed.  
  
"You seem withdrawn. And secluded. Like you've seen something you want to forget." Zai frowned as she whispered to Aurie. She was staring at a golden stone strangely. Almost trance like.  
  
"I've seen death." Aurie said sadly.  
  
"So you're like me. You've seen death. Cool." Zai smiled strangely.  
  
"And I've caused the death. I killed the person I saw die." Aurie muttered sadly. She looked at her hands and shuddered.  
  
Zai frowned. "So you know anything about this school?"  
  
"Nope. It's a complete mystery to me."  
  
Zai suddenly tensed up and turned to the door. "Still think Divination is bogus?"  
  
Aurie curled up and turned as the door opened.  
  
"Uh Hello."  
  
"Hermoine Granger isn't it? Along with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." Zai muttered. She stood and smiled. "Come on in."  
  
The stunned expression on Hermoine's face was replaced by a grateful one. "Thanks." She walked in and sat next to Aurie who recoiled away.  
  
She mouthed to Zai silently. "I don't like people."  
  
Zai smiled in agreement and moved to the side. "Sit here Aurie."  
  
Aurie sweetly switched places as Ron and Harry sat down. Ron next to Hermoine, while Harry sat next to Zai. Aurie noticed Zai stiffen slightly. Zai's fingers clutching the amulet around her neck..  
  
"So the famous Harry Potter." Zai muttered softly. "You and your companions grace us with your presense."  
  
Aurie frowned. "I don't get it. Why is he so famous?"  
  
Ron frowned. "How do you not know who he is?"  
  
"I just don't!" Aurie retorted.  
  
"He removed Voldemort from the world about 16 years ago and was left with the lightning scar on his forehead. Voldemort's returned though and he survived up against him on countless occasions." Hermoine said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh." Aurie nodded as the information sunk in. She suddenly noticed Zai's sudden annoyed expression.  
  
Zai stared angrily at her amulet. She wouldn't have had to be there if Harry died. Her parents would still be around. She wouldn't be doing Voldemorts bidding if Harry died.  
  
"Zai?"  
  
Zai looked up at Aurie and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"What's that amulet thingy?"  
  
Zai panicked. "Uh... Um. It was. My mom's. She was holding it when she died. I've had it since then. I never take it off."  
  
"Your parents are dead too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not as happily as yours. My parents Ministry killed'em." Zai fidgeted uncomfortably. "So you've been at the school for five years now. What's it like? And what are the rumors about different houses?"  
  
"Oh there are four houses here at Hogswarts. Each are different and each house is very competitive. The three of us are in Gryffindor House." Hermoine pointed to an ensignia on the Hogswarts Emblem. "This is the symbol for Gryffindor."  
  
"We're the best house."  
  
Hermoine frowned at Ron. "Anyway. There's also Ravenclaw who are very smart." She pointed to the blue portion of the Emblem. "There's Hufflepuff who are very."  
  
"-rejected. They're whoever didn't belong in the other three houses." Ron piped in.  
  
Harry frowned at Ron this time. "The last house is Slytherin wh."  
  
"Where the best purebloods are."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry stood angrily glaring at the new intruder. "Get out."  
  
"Potter with the weasel and the filthy mudblood." Draco Malfoy drawled. He stood at the compartment doorway watching Aurie and Zai.  
  
"The bad company." Zai smiled at Aurie.  
  
"You can be creepy." Aurie giggled.  
  
"Along with the newest additions to Hogswarts." Draco smiled wickedly at Zai and Aurie.  
  
Aurie hid behind Zai. Zai glared.  
  
"I don't like him." Aurie hissed.  
  
Zai nodded in agreement. "He is good looking though." She whispered with a smile.  
  
"EW!!!"  
  
Draco had stopped talking his eyes on Zai's amulet. Her frowned then smiled. "I think we have a Slytherin in the making."  
  
"A Slytherin?" Ron stood up. "These two girls are not as low as you to be Slytherins. They aren't the losing lot."  
  
"You'd be surprised." Draco smiled sadistically and turned to Zai with a knowing smile. He muttered to her softly. "Enjoy the train ride. It's the last time you'll be in the companionship of mudblood lovers."  
  
Zai clutched the amulet as Draco walked off. Crabbe and Goyle, who had been unusually passive, followed him.  
  
"A Slytherin in here?" Ron laughed. "Who's up for a game of wizard chess?"  
  
Zai smiled. "I'll try. I hear you are quite the chess player."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yup."  
  
Zai pulled out a bag and poured some figures on the board. "In America it is said our chess pieces are different from yours. More beautiful too."  
  
Aurie grinned. She picked up Zai's Queen. "That's because all chess pieces in America are custom jobs. Wow your Queen is pretty."  
  
"The Queen and King were designed after images of my mother and father." Zai picked up the King, which smiled at her, she started arranging them on Ron's board.  
  
Aurie placed down the Queen. "I'll watch."  
  
"It won't take long. Ron has yet to lose a game of wizard chess." Hermoine watched in interest. "But it is true. American custom jobs are much better than here in England."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yours have a very new century look to them."  
  
Zai nodded. "Well you start Ron."  
  
Aurie spotted a newspaper near Hermoine and lifted it up. "Lord Voldemort spotted at King's Cross."  
  
Zai frowned. "Daily Prophet? Your Newspaper?"  
  
Hermoine nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I knew he had to be there." Harry scowled.  
  
Ron moved his first piece. "Don't worry. He can't get into Hogswarts. We'll be safe there. The stories around him have been rather lousy. Hey!"  
  
Hermoine giggled. Zai had removed one of Ron's pieces from play.  
  
Ron decided to concentrate on the game. "Queen to E5."  
  
"Knight to E5." Zai smiled.  
  
Ron frowned. "How are you. Everytime I move you're waiting for me!"  
  
"That isn't possible." Hermoine's attention was on the game.  
  
"For Zai it is!" Aurie said cheerily.  
  
"Knight to F6."  
  
"Pawn to F6."  
  
"How in the. Tower to H3."  
  
"Queen to H3. Check."  
  
Hermoine gasped. The Queen had been in one position till that moment. Was it possible? Zai knew exactly what Ron was going to do before he did it?  
  
"Knight to H2."  
  
"Bishop to G2. Checkmate." Zai grinned. "Sorry. I should've warned you that you'd lose."  
  
Ron replayed the game in his head. "You were always anticipating me!"  
  
"Do you take Divination? Aurie asked Ron knowing exactly how Zai had won. "Zai's excellent at seeing the future."  
  
"Wow. Then she's quite the seer." Harry said. Thinking of the 'seer' he'd have to see at Hogswarts.  
  
"She predicted all of you guys coming here." Aurie said proudly.  
  
"Are you. And you sadi Divination was bogus!" Zai teased. She stood and brushed some strands of her hair away from her face. "We'll be at school soon." She trailed off and her eyes went red. "THE DARKNESS IS COMING. LORD VOLDEMORT WILL BREAK THE WALLS. THE THREE WALLS ARE UP AND THE LIGHTS ARE IN PLACE. DUMBLEDORE CANNOT SAVE THEM. WISDOM. STRENGTH. AGILITY. THE WALLS WILL FALL. THE DARKNESS WILL SWEEP OVER US ALL. LORD VOLDEMORT WILL RISE." Zai's eyes rolled back and she dropped.  
  
"Zai!"  
  
------------------  
  
(A/N: This story is written by two people. Teressa Luminos and Shineh Megami. Hence the penname. We understand that Harry Potter books only focus on harry but we have different POVs throughout the story so don't review saying a HP "fan-book" should be all Harry POV because we know that. Well see the button in the corner that says review? Push it and give us your opinion.) 


	2. Sorting Catastrophe

Harry Potter and The Lights Of Creation 

By: Teressa Luminos And Shineh Megami

Chapter Two- Sorting Catastrophe 

            Aurie shivered at the sight of the Thestrals.

            Harry frowned. Sirius and Cedric were on his mind again. He helped Zai to the carriages. The girl was not waking up. Luckily she was really light.

            Aurie crouched down next to Zai and frowned. "Wake up Zai… Please?"

            Zai's eyes opened slightly. She groaned and stood up carefully. "My head hurts…"

            "We're at the school Zai…" Aurie smiled slightly. "We'll be sorted soon."

            Zai frowned. She suddenly remembered what had happened. "Lights… Walls… Wisdom… Strength… Agility… Voldemort… Dumbledore… Darkness?" She sighed. "That made absolutely no sense."

            Aurie smiled. "You had me worried."

            "Why?" Zai asked curiously.

            "You're my only friend here…" Aurie said solemnly. "I was afraid your test of friendship was you dying and leaving me alone."

            "Oh…" Zai looked out the carriage and realized as they drew close to the school entrance that it was pouring. She pulled her wand out from its rungs on her thigh. She waved it around experimentally and muttered something.

            Aurie looked at her wrist as she felt a sudden tingling sensation. A brilliant scarlet bracelet with a garnet stone and gold edging appeared magically. Engraved on the stone was an A in fancy lettering.

            A similar bracelet wove itself around Zai's wand hand, which was her left hand. It was dark green with an emerald stone and silver edging. Engraved on the stone was a Z.

            "Friendship bracelets… The one charm I can perform without accidentally hexing someone. They glow if the other is in danger. If the person dies both bracelets will shatter." Zai smiled slightly.

            Aurie grinned.

            "We're here…"

+++

            "Why are there so many people here?" Aurie whispered. She felt very uncomfortable. There were so many people around.

            "This school's big…" Zai muttered. "There are too many people here…"

            "Yeah… I don't like it here already…"

            "Same here."

            "Welcome back students. Before the sorting begins I'd like to announce that we may have two transfer students from America this year entering their sixth year." Dumbledore spoke as everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. Aurie looked around the Hall at the students eyeing her and Zai. Zai placed a silver bang behind her ear and looked to Aurie anxiously. "These exceptional young ladies must be welcomed well by the school. We must show them how lovely our school is. I hope that their housemates and classmates will help them feel at home."

            Aurie swallowed and fidgeted with her robes draped over her clothes. Zai and her had the whole schools attention, rumors being mumbled under the students breaths. A tall, aged, female professor stalked in with a stool and hat. Aurie's eyes widened. 'No I can't remove my hat!' She looked petrified at the hat. It opened its mouth and surprised the both of them by singing.

**Summer ends**

**_A new term begins_**

**_But, ho, this year is different._**

****

**_Two students are new_**

**_Three of them special_**

**_And a fellow will defend them._**

****

**_Though sort I must_**

**_For it is my duty_**

**_There's advice I must give._**

****

**_Safety is only_**

**_Temporarily secured_**

**_Troubled they will live._**

****

**_Now of Hogwarts houses_**

**_I must explain_**

**_Their expectations with their names…_**__

            It's song faded away. Aurie's heart pounded in her head. Zai was shaking a little. They looked at each other, stunned. What did that raggedy hat mean? When the sorting hat fell silent an uncomfortable silence fell.

            Zai closed her eyes. "Daisai, Zai." Called the professor whom Zai automatically felt a strong distaste for her from. She stepped forward and sat upon the stool. She had never encountered such a sorting process.

            The hat fell over her forehead. Her eyes closed.

            _"Ah, powerful. Very powerful in the Dark Arts. Slytherin could nurture that talent of yours. Yes, your personality suits Slytherin well…" _Whispered the hat into her ear.

            She wasn't sure what to think. Slytherin didn't sound so bad.

            "_SLYTHERIN!"_ Zai winced and cursed loudly at the bellowing hat that she tossed off. The professor frowned at her while other houses giggled. Slytherin rooting cheerfully. Zai walked over to the table and sat to herself.

            Aurie was frozen to the spot. Zai had a cold twisting feeling in her gut, a numbness spreading to her limbs. Was this their test?

            Zai finally found someone who could understand who shared similar loss… and they had to be tested?

            The professor walked up to Aurie and lowered her head to Aurie's. She whispered into Aurie's ear and the pale girl nodded. Her mostly black hair starkly contrasted her pale skin. Her silver eyes as wide as saucers. The professor stepped back and swished her wand.

            Aurie's hat transformed into a scarf that wrapped around her head. It was weird and a couple Slytherins laughed. She flushed with color and sat on the stool. Happy when the hat fell over her eyes, tilting forward.

            _"Ah, another good student. Yes determination in you so vivid. But a sense to prove yourself. Slytherin offers you that chance… Ah, but your quick wit, yes, Ravenclaw would appreciate that. But your bravery is undying. A challenge, that you are. Maybe Hufflepuff."_

'I'm NOT a reject!' Aurie thought hastily.

            _"Then where to, Aurie? With such an action in your recent past, Slytherin could accept you. But there's an absence of Malice within you. No Slytherin's not right."_

'But Zai's in Slytherin.'

            _"Indeed. The house suits her. But you…"_

'The other kids I met were in Gryffindor.' She thought.

            _"Hm… Yes. Gryffindor is safer for a fragile light."_

'Huh?'

            "_GRYFFINDOR!!!_" The hat finally bellowed. Aurie yelped painfully, her sensitive ears ringing. She removed the sorting hat as she did her scarf transfigured back into a hat. Her eyes met Zai and suddenly she knew… This was their test.

            Being separated into rivaling houses. Aurie walked to the excited cheerful table of the Gryffindors. She located the Granger girl and sat beside her and across Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

            She looked across to Zai, anguish in her eyes. Hermoine frowned. "If she's in Slytherin, Aurie… maybe." Hermoine began, Ron shook his head.

            "Draco was right."

            Aurie was too stricken to speak.

+++

            The rest of the sorting went by many cheered. Harry noticed Aurie held a silence so loud across from him that he found himself trying to figure out why she refused to speak. He looked into her small sorrowful face. She was plain, wearing no traces of makeup. Her skin was fair and her complexion clear. Her eyes weren't outstandingly vivid and yet their simple clear gaze was very alluring. Her long black hair flowed from her hat, framing and contrasting her face giving the illusion that she was glowing.

            She was extremely withdrawn and she seemed very curled up as if willing herself to fold up into nothingness. Hermoine and Harry met eyes.

            He saw in Hermoine's chocolate eyes the same pity and compassion she had for house elves. Ron was stuffing his face and oblivious to Aurie. Harry suddenly remembered something. "We need to arrange a Quidditch tryout." Aurie blinked and was drawn into reality. She blinked once again, interested.

            "Oh yeah…" Ron said thoughtfully. "Gin wants to be a Chaser Uh…"

            "With Angelina and Alicia gone… We need another Chaser." Aurie's lips curled into a slow smile.

            "I'm a good chaser." She chirped softly. Hermoine seemed pleased. Aurie found a foundation to join them. Harry looked to Aurie. "I've been on a Quidditch team in LAAS…"

            Hermoine's eyes widened. "Oh my, you're from there?" Aurie nodded. "That's one of the most prestigious schools in the world!" Harry looked confused. "Liberty academy for Advanced Sorcery. ADVANCED." Hermoine emphasized. Ron looked really impressed. Harry was as well.

            "Well yeah." Aurie said dismissively. "I'm not a genius. I mean I have my weak points. I'm horrible at defense."

            "We'll we can help you." Hermoine smiled. "After all the three of us always had good marks in defense."

            Harry nodded.

            "We're all bad at potions. Our teacher is one mean person. He's Slytherin's head of house." Ron managed through a mouthful of food.

            "Head of house?"

            Hermoine smirked. "Each house has a teacher in charge. Professor McGonagall is our head of house. Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin. Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw and Professor Sprout is head of Hufflepuff."

            "Who's McGonagall?"

            "The teacher that transfigured your hat into a scarf." Harry nodded towards the stern professor.

            "Oh…"

            "Professor Snape is over there." Hermoine pointed to the hook nosed teacher next to McGonagall.

            "Snape is the worst. We have to take potions and he's always taking points off of us." Ron scowled. "The Slytherins are the worst lot. They're always bothering everybody just because they feel they are better."

            "Ron…"

            "Most of the girls are horrible there. Most are really ugly and mean. Actually most Slytherins are mean and ugly."

            "Ron…" Harry hissed this time. Aurie's eyes were on Zai again.

            It's best not to befriend any of them. They always end up stabbing you in the back." Ron continued.

            "Ron!" Hermoine yelled across the table. "Her friend is in Slytherin!"

            "Aurie are you…" Hermoine trailed off.

            Aurie was staring at her new bracelet. Her thoughts were on Zai.

            Was being in Slytherin going to ruin their friendship?

+++

            "So I was right…"

            Zai sighed as Draco Malfoy sat next to her. "What do you want?"

            "That amulet of yours… The Dark Lord gave it to you…" He whispered into her ear. "Keeping tabs on you…"

            "I'd knew you'd be a problem…" Zai murmured in return. She drove her knife angrily into the wooden table. "You're too close to me… So scoot over…"

            Draco didn't budge.

            "I told you to scoot over…"

            Draco moved closer though and Zai attempted to move away. She forgot she was seated at the end of the table. So she fell out of the bench.

            "Ow…"

            Draco smirked.

            "Creep…" Zai murmured. She stood up and glared. "Move."

            Draco shook his head. "Nope. You don't order me around."

            Zai picked up the dessert and waved it in front of Draco's eyes. "Okay… You may be hot… But tempt me and I'll cool you down…"

            "Is that a threat?" Draco smiled slightly. "I dare you to try…"

            Zai smeared the ice cream dessert on Draco. "And I dare you to get a life…"

            Draco spilled his juice on her shirt.

            Zai glared.

            Draco smirked.

            Both reached for another item.

            "In America… This is called a food fight…" With that she threw a handful of corn bits at Pansy Parkinson.

            The curly haired sixth year blonde responded immediately by throwing mash potatoes.

            Zai grinned as more Slytherins joined in at flinging food. 'Maybe this table isn't so bad…'

+++

            Aurie blinked. Was Slytherin having a food fight? Hermoine laughed. Ron suddenly had yams smack the back of his head. Aurie jumped and looked petrified as she watched the battle unfold. Soon the entire Great Hall is under siege of flying food. Aurie begins to tremble. A hand clasps her wrist and leads her to a safe corner. She looked into Harry's face, a mask of whip cream on his sour expression.

            "This is horrible." He murmurs. Aurie smiles gratefully at him. "You want to leave?"

            "Yeah. It is." She replies softly, stoking some of the cream off of his cheek. "When I get the chance…"

+++

            Zai giggles as Draco slips on the floor. She's about to turn to Aurie when she sees her taken off to a corner. She sneers. 'That Harry Potter…'

            "See with those friends, she doesn't need you." Draco whispered into her ear. His finger stokers her lower arm. "You're a Slytherin now Zai. You don't need her…"

            Zai shudders and looks into Draco's grey eyes. She suddenly pushes him away. "Aurie's not you." She sits down ignoring the flying food. Draco smirks at her. Zai frowned.

            'Aurie's my friend. She wouldn't abandon me for Harry Potter… Would she?'

+++

            Suddenly the great doors flew open. There stood a young, tall, slender woman. A leggy blonde with a demanding stance. Her blue eyes were deep and vivid, like sapphires. She blinked once.

            Then again.

            "I know I'm late, Professor Dumbledore but all this over my tardiness? I'm impressed." She said chidingly. The teachers around Dumbledore were stricken. The intruder flicked her wand and the food before her moved out of her way.

            Dumbledore stood and smiled pleasingly. "Ah, Professor Nowls, You made it!"

            "But of course." She replied lightly. "Is that 15 0r 20?" She questioned looking around.

            "It's beginning of the year. Let's make it ten."

            "Ah. O.K. Ten point from each house for the food fight!" She said cheerily. She looked around at the students. "And no one leaves until the hall is perfectly clean. You ruined my entrance." She chided. Everyone was still grumbling when the new professor removed her robe and began helping the clean up.

+++

            "So you're captain?" Aurie asked with pure admiration.

            "Yeah, well, I'm horrible at leadership. I might have Katie Bell take the job from me since she gave it to me." Harry said heavily. The two left the Great Hall before Professor Nowls arrived. They were on their way to Gryffindor Tower. Aurie smirked.

            "I doubt it. You just lack confidence." She said softly. She sighed and fidgeted with her hat. She stopped. Aurie brought her brought her wand to her hat and transfigured it into a scarf. He smiled at her.

            She was different.

            She was pretty and sweet, like Cho.

            But Harry found it easy to talk to her. He stopped. "Your turn."

            Aurie nodded. "The Liberties came in second place for the three years I was Seeker in the Interstate Championships. When I changed to Chaser we made it to first place for the first time in 57 years!" She said happily. Then her eyes twinkled. "And out of all our games we only caught the snitch four times!"

            Harry smirked. "Proud aren't you?" Aurie's smile changed and her eyes became deeper. Harry wondered if she was going to cry and suddenly felt melancholy remembering Cho.

            "It seems Quidditch was everything for me. Everything else in my life…" She trailed off, her voice small and childlike in this state.

            Harry understood. Did he ever understand.

            He was glad to understand because he hated when he didn't understand why a girl changed moods. "I feel the same too. It's only on the Quidditch pitch do I forget all my…"

            "Problems. I feel at peace." Aurie finished. The two met eyes. He said something right! Aurie smiled. "Yes. We do have the same feeling."

            "Tryout for out team."

            "I will." Aurie said brightly. "It's the one thing I'll look forward to."

            "And I promise not to go easy on you just because we're friends."

            Aurie's smile was positively brilliant. Harry looked into her bright silver eyes.

            Both forgot nor knew that they needed the password to enter Gryffindor common room.

+++

            Zai was relieved to finally be headed to her house.

            They made her clean.

            And added to the 10 points already removed from Slytherin, another 40, 20 for each Zai and Draco, were taken for starting the fight. Zai avoided Draco on her way back but his eyes constantly fell on her and raked over her.

            It was partially discomforting.

            Partly amusing.

            Zai wasn't sure why but she found an interest in Draco's persona. She was so intrigued that the salt he rushed into the wound of not being with Aurie suddenly didn't seem so bad. She grinned also forgetting about the scenario on Hogwarts Express and the sorting.

            Maybe this… Game would even be fun…

            Zai sat on her bed, fiddling unconsciously with the amulet her other tormentor gave her.

            Draco DID look good. Zai giggled mischievously to herself as she changed into a slinky silver night gown.

            She hadn't acknowledged the other presence in the room. Pansy was snarling at Zai. Before the skanky American transfer, Pansy was Draco's "squeeze".

            There was no competition between Zai and Pansy. Even without the makeup, techni-colored hair and skanky attire Zai's beauty was still vivid. Pansy was plain at the most. "Slutty whore, you waltz into this school like you own it." Pansy hissed.

            Zai blinked twice and her red eyes flickered. "Excuse me?" She shifted her weight, stroking a bang from her face and glaring at Pansy from across the room. "What if I do?"

            "Please. Yankee trash. There are no pure wizards or witches in America. You're all whores. Is that why you eye Draco so much? Because you've never had a pure bre in you?" Pansy snarled.

            Zai would have been mad over the insults. Instead she let out a resilient laugh. "Oh Parkinson… Don't get your girdle in a bunch. Sorry if he sees in me what you only dreamed you had. And speaking of dreaming, he's doing so if he thinks he's getting ANYTHING from me." She said coldly with mock casualty. She picked up her wand. "Now shut the fuck up or I'll jinx to no end."

            Pansy's eyes bulged with fury but she silently ob eyed. Zai smirked. 'Oh yeah. I could get used to Slytherin.' Zai sighed contently and crawled into her bed. She laid there for a moment and then sat up. She removed the atrocious serpent amulet and layed down. 'Like hell Voldie's going to cut into my sleep.' She thought before drifting to sleep.

+++

            Zai had barely touched her breakfast when she was pulled away from it. She turned to see a vibrant Aurie beaming at her. Zai smirked. "Yeah?"

            "Oh I love it here Zai… but." She frowned. "I still wish we were in the same house together."

            "Well, don't worry. We'll still be friends."

            "Best Friends?" Aurie whispered naively. Zai laughed at Aurie's question and then nodded.

            "Yes."

            The conversation replayed after Aurie hugged her and returned to her table with an extra bounce in her step.

            Best Friends. Zai played with her bracelet. She didn't remember having such a friendship. It felt… nice…

            "Don't look so happy Zai…"

            She turned and scowled at Draco. "Don't start with me this early Draco…"

            "I said not to be so happy… Our first class of the day is double potions with the Gryffindors… With Aurie's new best friends."

            Zai frowned. A class with the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

----------------------

(A/N: Zai seems to cause a little bit to much trouble in the school already dragging her house 40 points below every other house in one day! And she obviously has problems with her fellow Slytherins. Aurie's got a secret that makes her so distant. Can the Slytherins and the Gryffindors get through their first call of the year without killing one another? Find out just as soon as I post Chapter 3.)


	3. Hogwarts Family

Harry Potter and The Lights Of Creation 

By: Teressa Luminos And Shineh Megami

Chapter Three- Hogwarts Family

            "We will begin by collecting you summer assignments." Snape said as he looked over his list of students.

            "Summer Assignments?"

            Almost as if he automatically knew who spoke he smiled strangely. "Yes Ms. Edwards…" He turned to Aurie who was seated next to Harry. An empty seat between her and Draco Malfoy. "You'll lose points if you don't have it for your house…"

            "I didn't have the time." Aurie said softly.

            Harshly Snape said. "That'll be te…"

            "I don't have it either and sorry I was late Professor."

            Aurie turned and smiled. Zai walked into the classroom. She motioned for her friend to sit next to her. She automatically noticed how Zai's eyes flickered to Draco then to the seat. It seemed as she sat wearily that she didn't like her seat.

            Zai smiled at Aurie. "What did I miss?"

            "He was going to take points off of those who don't have their summer assignments."

            Zai's eyes, looking eerily like a snakes suddenly, turned to Snape. "How many more points will Slytherin lose today?"

            Snape's eyes glanced between Aurie and Zai. "None… You each have one week to complete the assignment…"

            Zai grinned. "With Slytherin at negative 50 points I doubt we want to lose more…" She whispered to Aurie.

            "Now why do you tell her that?" Draco hissed into her ear. She flinched as his cool breath touched her skin. "She's from Gryffindor…"

            She gave Aurie an apologetic smile and turned to Draco. "You are not turning me against my best friend."

            "Ms. Daisai."

            Zai turned and winced at the glare she received.

            "Name an aquatic plant we may use to…"

            Zai's brain had shut down. 'PLANTS?! HE HAD TO ASK ME ABOUT PLANTS?!' "Um…" She looked down at her lap sheepishly. "It's um…"

            Aurie frowned. She knew the answer but how could she tell Zai?

            Hermoine's hand was up in the air.

            Draco scowled. He reached over and traced out slowly on Zai's leg some letters.

            Zai watched slightly distracted. Draco's fingers were cool to her skin and a welcomed touch. She tried to ignore the feeling it was creating and focused on what he was trying to show her. Suddenly the answer registered. "Gillyweed!"

            "Five points to Slytherin!" Snape smiled. "Ms. Parkinson when you…"

            Zai turned to Draco gratefully but also slightly upset. "Thanks but… Uh… Next time.. Can you not…. You know…"

            "Five points to Slytherin once again."

            "Is all we get asked questions?" Aurie asked Harry.

            "No. He'll give us something to make eventually…" Harry frowned. "He's asking Slytherin all the questions."

            "Today we'll be doing Punishment Potions. Can anyone tell me what they do?"

            Hermoine's hand was up again.

            "Mr. Malfoy."

            "When the potion comes in contact with a person's flesh it makes their appearance into their visual nightmares." Draco responded easily.

            "Another five points to Slytherin." Snape grinned. "What's the main ingredient in the potion? Ms. Bulstrode."

            "Monkshood."

"Another five points." Snape grinned. "Mr. Crabbe how many horned slugs are in the potion?"

"Five."

"Just how many points you just earned for Slytherin." Snape was looking very pleased with his students. Harry glared at the teacher silently. Hermoine had her hand up for every question. Snape didn't even glance at her. "Mr. Goyle name one other ingredient in the potion."

"Porcupine Quills."

"Another five points."

Hermoine caught Aurie's distraught expression. She shook her head. There was nothing Gryffindor could do.

Harry smiled in relief when he noticed how Snape seemed to run out of Slytherins till.

            "Ms. Zabini."

            All the Gryffindors jumped slightly. They had forgotten about the last Slytherin. The girl who never spoke.

            "You only use a small amount of what in the potion?"

            Blaise Zabini. Harry remembered how often this teenage girl member of Slytherin was missing in class. Somehow she kept up and avoided getting in trouble. One of what Hermoine came to call an unsolved mystery. "Snake Fangs grounded into powder…" The low voice chic voice capturing certain boy's attention. Harry was reminded of the dangerously enticing tone in Zai's voice.

"Five points to Slytherin. Five points from Gryffindor for the inappropriate looks to Ms. Zabini." Snape snapped. "The potion is on page 13 of your textbooks. Get to work now!"

Harry did some of the math in his head. Slytherin just regained 35 points in less than 10 minutes. He watched Zai and Aurie break off into their own group. Then joined Ron to make the potion.

"Um.. I'm not good at potions…" Aurie murmured.

"Don't worry… I'm not either… But this time I really want to learn this one correctly so lets try our best." Zai's tone was rather malicious and she began gathering the ingredients.

            Aurie frowned. Was this the side of Zai the sorting hat saw and the reason she was in Slytherin?

+++

            "Good job Zai… and Aurie… 10 points apiece… Now clean up." Snape walked off rather angrily.

            Zai smiled and when Snape was out of sight she turned to Pansy's group. She pulled her wand out and Aurie's eyes widened.

            "Zai… Don't…"

            Zai grinned. "Let's see if she still thinks she's all that and can say those nasty things to me after this…"

            Aurie frowned. "Zai…"

            Zai mumbled something that to Harry, who was sitting nearby, sounded like Light Shi. Then he saw a flash of light erupt from her wand and Pansy's cauldron overturned.

            Pansy screamed.

            Zai's eyes flashed and she smiled. Aurie gasped. Snape turned sharply. He glared at the satisfied Zai, shrieking Pansy, and anxious Aurie. "What.Happened." His cold voice sliced through the giggles and snickers demanding automatic silence.

            Aurie's eyes filled with unshed tears. Zai bit her lip. Would Aurie get in trouble for her actions? In the midst of the stares and silence Zai found she couldn't speak. Snape's beady eyes were on Aurie.

            And that began the longest ten minutes of Snape's life. Aurie sniffled then whined. "Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything! I was trying to stop it!" Her whine was high but soft. It was filled with a childlike pleading and pure innocence. Snape twitched.

            "Ms. Ed…"

            "I try to help and now I'm in trouble?!"

            "Aurie!"

            "You hate me!" She continued, stepping away from Snape. " I didn't even do it! It wasn't my fault and already you want to hit me!"

            "I WON'T H…"

            "You want to kill me! I'm horrible in your eyes!" She continued.

            Zai stared, just like everyone else at Aurie, in awe. She had unhinged the now tense Snape. His temple throbbed, his teeth were clenched, a muscle in his jaw pulsing. He was very pale and his eye twitched. Aurie continued but her voice became smaller. She finished with "You're not fair" and sniffled.

            Snape stormed out of the classroom.

            Aurie and Zai sat on a stool back to back. Aurie kept on sobbing. Zai was blank.

            The class sat uneasily.

            Aurie sniffled. She seemed so childlike.

            "I'm sorry." She whispered.

            "That was awesome." Zai said with a grin. Pansy was so stricken with Aurie's performance, she remained in place, despite the horrible marks that were marring her skin. The class was silent, stunned. Aurie frowned.

            "No it wasn't. I overreacted."

            "Why?" Zai whispered.

            "His eyes were accusing, the same my mom's were before she left." Aurie hissed. Zai frowned.

            Then she remembered something. "Aurie, who did you kill?" She murmured into Aurie's ear.

            "Later." Aurie hissed back.

            The class sat anxiously for the remainder of the 15 minutes left in class.

            They hesitated before preparing to leave.

            Snape returned. "Sit!" He spat at the class as they slammed back down into their stools. He slammed the door. "Ten points from Gryffindor AND Slytherin. Ms. Edwards, Ms. Daisai, and Ms. Parkinson. You three shall be appointed detentions. NOW LEAVE!" He said furiously. The class scurried out.

            Zai looked at Aurie as they separated.

            Aurie didn't even do anything! She looked broken and depressed. Zai felt horribly guilty.

+++

            Aurie sulked down the hall with the trio. Hermoine shook her head. "Aurie, you did kind of over react." She murmured.

            Aurie seemed mortified. Ron glared at Hermoine. "Mione, you call me dense. She feels horrible, don't make it worse!"

            Aurie looked at the bickering teens guiltily. "Please… Don't…"

            "Oh Ronald don't start! Professor Snape was near…"

            "Guys!" Harry tried to no avail.

            "Who cares about Snape! That sniveling jerk was ready to blow at Aurie from what that Slytherin BRAT did to Pansy!"

            "Zai's not…" Aurie protested.

            "Oh Please! Newsflash Ron, that 'brat'…"

            "AND slut. She was all over Malfoy!" Ron added.

            SMACK

            Aurie huffed then stalked away. Ron stood there, confused. "Wait… I was… Defending her!" Ron yelled. Harry smacked his forehead.

            "You insulted her best friend, Ron." Harry informed.

            "But I am right."

            "Ugh, jerk…" Hermoine snapped and went after Aurie.

            "You women are Bloody Nuts!" Ron said angrily. "Can't stand their mood swings." He rubbed his cheek. "Damnit."

            "Hurry or we'll be late for transfiguration." Harry murmured.

+++

            Zai followed the Slytherins towards charms, her legs feeling like lead. Detention on the first day? That was a new record. And MORE points from Slytherin. Many of her fellow Slytherins were casting her dirty looks.

            Cold Fingers clasped her upper arm. She turned to hit the one who did the unforgivable to look up into the handsome face of Draco Malfoy. She frowned but he grinned. "Snape hardly ever punishes a Slytherin. You're so bad even for him." He whispered. He pulled her to the side, his smirk widening. "But how bad are you for me? He whispered. Zai pushed him back as the caretaker rounded the corner. She stared at Filch's progress down the hall.

            "You perverted jerk." She hissed.

            "I hate him too."

            She blinked at stared blankly at Draco.

            "Harry Potter. I saw how you looked at him… But your friend fancies him." He said softly. Zai pretended to ignore him and began to head towards Charms. Draco walked beside her. "Surely you've noticed."

            "Fuck off Malfoy."

            "Tempting."

            "Fuck OFF not me!" Zai hissed.

            "I wonder how quickly those two will get together and she'll forget you."

            Zai felt so agitated. She was furious… But What if he… No! Aurie was her friend. Draco couldn't fool her.

            "Hm, who would she pick between you and the famous, heroic, and ever courageous Harry Potter." He drawled sarcastically. "Some competition."

            But damn did he sound so convincing.

+++

            Aurie sat between Hermoine and Harry. Ron was on Harry's other side. Aurie's eyes were distant and shielded. Hermoine was looking through their text. Ron was doodling on a parchment corner grumbling.

            Harry played with his quill, his mind on the Slytherin newcomer.

            Zai Daisai.

            She was the exact polar opposite of Aurie. She demonstrated her vengeful and sadistic side in Potions. She wore highly revealing attire and there was definitely a physical connection between her and Draco Malfoy. Harry wondered why someone as sweet and withdrawn as Aurie would befriend such an extrovert as Zai.

            'Maybe its something you don't know about them.' He thought and almost simultaneously remembered the sorting hat's song.

            The four looked up as McGonagall entered the room. Aurie leaned into Harry and whispered. "Isn't she the assistant Head Mistress?"

            "Yes." He whispered back.

            Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Welcome back class. Today's lesson is a review of the work from last year. You'll each have three things to transfigure by the end of the lesson's end." She handed out items and mice. The instructions for each item and mouse are on the board, begin."

            Hermoine was predictably faster than the majority of the class at hers.

            Aurie was faster. Harry saw that she transfigured with ease and swiftness. While he was still struggling with the third item and Ron on his second Harry sensed a competition between Hermoine and Aurie.

            "Hey Harry?"

            Harry turned to Ron and frowned. "Yeah Ron?"

            "Any clue how Aurie and Zai ended up being friends?" Ron frowned as he transfigured his item to have legs and it ran away.

            "I don't know…" Harry answered truthfully. He watched as Hermoine and Aurie rushed to McGonagall and back with more items. Transfiguring item after item rapidly as if it were a race. When Aurie transfigured the last she grinned.

            "Told you I'm fast." Aurie said triumphantly.

            "No!" Hermoine frowned. She was used to being the best and fastest in transfiguration.

            Aurie grinned.

            "Hermoine?" Harry walked to her side and offered her a smile. "She is good at Transfiguration."

            Aurie froze suddenly and stared at her friendship bracelet. It was glowing slightly. "Zai…"

            Ron scowled. "Bloody hell… She's in Slytherin Aurie. She's the enemy. She's with Malfoy. She isn't your friend she's using you!"

            Aurie frowned.

            "Ron!"

            "She's using you Aurie!"

            Hermoine glared at Ron. "Ron stop it!"

            "Zai… Wouldn't use me…" Aurie managed as her eyes filled with tears. "She's my friend…"

            "She can see the future Aurie. She could've seen that being your friend could help her reach her goal!" Ron yelled.

            "But…"

            "What's going on over here?" McGonagall came over as tears slid down Aurie's face.

            "Ron… Says Zai's not my friend…" Aurie sobbed.

            "Five points From Gryffindor Mr. Weasley. Calm down Aurie… Mr. Weasley doesn't know enough about your new friend or you for that matter to be allowed to judge your friendship." McGonagall sternly gazed at Ron as she spoke.

            "Traitor."

            Aurie turned suddenly in surprise to Dean Thomas. "What?"

            "She's a Slytherin lover therefore a traitor."

            The bracelet glowed brightly and Aurie cried. "I'm… She's my…"

            What if Ron was right? Aurie was afraid now. Was Zai her friend?

+++

            "Honestly Zai…" Blaise Zabini sighed as she sat next to the American Transfer student. The usually silent Slytherin adjusted her robes as she spoke slowly. "Ten points last night for the food fight… Twenty from you for starting it… Twenty from Draco as well… You gained back forty during class… Lost ten to our OWN head of house…"

            "Pansy lost ten too…." Zai muttered to the girl who she had found to be an interesting friend. "So in total after two days Slytherin is at…"

            "At negative thirty points…" Blaise finished. She sighed her green eyes on Zai. Her layered blonde hair had streaks of black in it and a tattoo of a snake was on her neck. She wasn't a great friend with Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode. Choosing to withdraw herself from her fellow classmates to deal with her inner problems on her own. It was said that she was one of the only Slytherins Draco held an ounce of respect for. "Also there are already rumors about you being spread."

            Zai clenched her fist and turned. "What rumor?"

            "The one in the school is that you're a Gryffindor lover…" Blaise frowned. "That's hurting Slytherin's reputation…"

            "In what way?"

            "Gryffindor is our enemy Zai… I know you like Aurie but she really isn't… Slytherin type…" Blaise stood and walked off to sit by herself again.

            Draco sat next to Zai. "Something wrong with you?"

            Zai turned to Draco and a sadistic grin crossed her face. "Did you see Pansy yet?"

            "Yes… Why did you overturn her cauldron?"

            "She pissed me off." Zai hissed.

            Aurie ruining Slytherin?

            Could it be?

            "Plus she fancies you…"

            "Why do you care?" Draco asked.

            "She thinks I fancy you… Fat chance…" Zai smiled. She leaned back in her chair and tapped the amulet. 'For her at least…'

            "You fancy the Dark Lord?"

            Zai's chair overturned and she fell to the floor. "WHAT?!"

            Professor Flitwick was just climbing up his mountain of books to start class. At Zai's cry he lost his footing and with the books he tumbled to the floor.

            Draco grinned from his place. There was something about Zai he liked. She was strange. She had a look in her eyes of a locked away pain. A loss she had hidden deep below her surface. A vibrant vengeance reflected itself in all her movements.

            Zai may not have realized how enchanting she could be to most of the Slytherin boys. Everyone sure had noticed though.

            She was cold and quick to anger. She also moved slowly and the way she did a lot of things was strange. She was one big puzzle to Draco that he needed to solve slowly.

            Pansy Parkinson was an easy girl to understand.

            Pansy wanted him because his looks and social popularity. She wanted to be popular in the wizarding world.

            Zai was nearly impossible to understand. She intrigued him.

            She also had this beauty about her. Yet it was neither sweet nor kind. Without makeup he knew she'd still look beautiful.

            Pansy didn't compare.

            Yet the American transfer student with makeup gave a terrifying air. Using her mascara she always created designs from her eyes. Today she had drawn a splintering line. The makeup was silvery mostly and as he watched Zai he saw another side to her.

            She pouted!

            "Can you at least help me up?" She murmured.

            He reached to pull her up when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor.

            Her eyes narrowed at him. "I do NOT fancy the bastard who made me move here…"

            "Is that so?" He hissed. Not at all pleased at being yanked to the floor. He grabbed her arms and slammed them to the floor. He shifted so his face was directly above hers. "Who DO you fancy?"

            Zai smiled slightly and took Draco by surprise. She broke free from his grasp and pushed some stray strands of hair from his face. "Maybe… I do… fancy… you?"

            Her lips met his suddenly drawing gasps from Slytherins and Ravenclaws who were watching the two. The kiss was warm, sweet, and promising. Just as Draco was starting to enjoy himself however Zai pulled away. She pushed him away and stood up warily. 

            "Then again… Maybe… I hate you instead…"

            Flitwick had finally managed to get back on his tower of books after having to rebuild it. "Now class… We'll be reviewing some charms…" The Professor began the lesson.

            Draco pondered on Zai's actions. She was reasonably a puzzle.

            A sudden explosion and all the Slytherins turned to Zai.

            "Sorry…" She murmured. She was extremely distracted and her wand had just gone off.

            After all how couldn't she be distracted?

            She just kissed Draco Malfoy!

            She kissed the Slytherin hottie!

            Why?!

            "What are you going to do about those rumors about you and Aurie?" Blaise had returned to her side. Thankfully not commenting on her newest friend and her best friends previous tryst 

            Zai looked at the furniture she had just recently charred in one area. "I'll do something about it…"

            "Good."

+++

            Aurie bounded into the lunchroom in search of Zai. She needed to know.

            Zai was seated next to Blaise Zabini.

            "Zai?"

            Zai turned and frowned. Her eyes went to Blaise and then returned to Aurie. "Yeah?"

            "Can we talk?"

            Zai stood and shook her head. "No… Not now…"

            "But…" Aurie frowned. "Zai…"

            Zai harshly grabbed Aurie and yanked her around. She hissed softly. "Stay after lunch and we'll talk… I'll be able to talk to you then…" She lightly shoved Aurie away. Then returned to her place next to Blaise.

            Aurie walked slowly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry sadly.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing…" She mumbled eating slowly.

            "She stopped being your friend like I said she would?" Ron asked.

            Aurie frowned. She finished her lunch carefully. She then laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermoine ate in silence. They watched when lunch ended how all of the students left for classes. Zai waved goodbye to her fellow Slytherins and walked over. She sat on the table and shook Aurie awake.

            "Aurie…"

            Aurie sat up slowly. "Yeah?"

            "Sorry… That I was so rude to you…" Zai managed a small apologetic smile. "We have a class together next…"

            Aurie smiled slightly. "Sit by me?"

            "Of… Course…"

            Harry shivered. Zai's tone was distant. Like her mind was elsewhere. Expecting something to come.

            He wasn't surprised though.

            Their next class was divination.

+++

            "Leah?"

            "No… Zai. Aunt Treelawney…" Zai scowled sitting down slowly. "I'm Zai…"

            "Leah's child…"

            Aurie sat next to Zai and looked from the teacher to Zai. "You are related to the Divination professor?"

            "Unfortunately."

            Aurie blinked in surprise. The two had replied at the same times. "Okay…"

            The trap door opened hastily and Neville Longbottom rushed in. He frowned seeing how the class had begun.

            "Sit down Longbotttom… I foresaw your tardiness…"

            Zai's eyes flashed. "Do you know why he was late?"

            "Of course." The professor frowned. "I sense you have a reason for asking me this?"

            Zai walked over to Neville and smiled at him.

            Aurie looked over to Harry and Ron. Ron had a disgusted expression on his face. Harry was watching Zai with a calculating gaze. Aurie fidgeted in her seat and frowned.

            Zai paced around Neville once and placed her hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "There is a reason for everything… Like Neville's tardiness… What's the reason?"

            Aurie suddenly understood. Zai was testing her aunt's divination. Testing the professor to see whether or not she was a fraud.

            "One doesn't use the inner eye to answer such silly questions." Treelawney retaliated. "Now everybody we'll start by reviewing with teacups."

            "His foot got caught in the stairway…" Zai hissed. "Mother was right about you…"

            "I said get the teacups class." The professor glared at Zai. "Your mother has been dead for some time…"

            "But she left me memories…" Zai murmered. She turned to Neville and smiled slightly. "You'll get caught in something again later today… Keep you wand handy…"

            Aurie stood and grabbed two cups. She sat as Zai rejoined her. "Why don't you like your aunt?"

            "She and my mother were on different sides of family ideals." Zai filled Aurie's cup with tea leaves and hot water. "No sugar…" She looked around in disdain.

            "Sugarless tea isn't very good…" Aurie muttered as Zai poured her own cup. She noticed how others in the class drank the liquid with ease. "Then again… It might just be an American trait."

            Zai smiled and laughed softly. She reluctantly tried a bit of the tea and made a face. "We should protest…"

            Aurie tried hers and spit it out automatically. "Gross."

            Zai's smile died when Ron and Harry joined them.

            "Hope you don't mind…" Ron directed as he sat next to Zai. He pulled out his divination book and started shuffling for the translation of what his dregs meant.

            Harry frowned.

            Zai scowled. "This stuff is horrible!"

            Aurie poured out her tea carefully and shook the dregs around playfully. "Zai.. Can…"

            Harry looked over to Aurie's glass a look of confusion on his face. "You too…"

            "Me too what?" Aurie asked curiously.

            "We both got a strange symbol…"

            Zai had frozen in place and was shaking.

            Treelawney went to the girl's side and frowned. "What do you see?"

            Zai stood up and threw her glass into the wall. It shattered on impact.

            Aurie jumped.

            Ron scowled. "What did you see?"

            Zai hugged herself and sobbed.

            "Ah… The flying dove the symbol for love…" Treelawney murmered looking at Aurie's glass. She looked at Harry's and frowned. "The grim…"

            Harry didn't bother to point out to Sibyll Treelawney that his dregs were like Aurie's mostly.

            "The crest…" Zai was staring at Ron's. "It means great bravery for defending one's comrades…" She smiled slightly. "It also means… That you shield your friends protectively from others."

            Zai sat down slowly.

            "What did you see niece?"

            "A smiley face." She murmured sarcastically. "None of your business." She snapped at her aunt. She looked at Ron. "Can I please see your book?"

            Ron nodded. Proud that Zai gave him good news rather than bad news.

            Zai opened up the book and then threw a glance at Harry's glass. "The dove with the cat… Love for another… Yet the keen instincts of a cat for the ability to find a rat around the loved one… Or you could love a cat…"

            She looked through her bag and pulled out a parchment. She quickly doodled something and then put it away again. Zai looked through Ron's book carefully.

            When the class ended she handed back to Ron the book and gathered her things hastily. She rushed out and Aurie followed.

            Something was wrong.

            Ron, had placed his thumb on the page Zai was reading and opened it up.

            "A wasp…"

            "She got a wasp what does that mean?" Harry asked .

            "Waiting to strike down another… The wasp is usually a warning to others about a person who's awaiting to strike them down…" Ron frowned. "I knew she was…"

            "Don't say it Ron… We'll tell Hermoine during History of Magic." Harry gathered his things. "We won't tell Aurie till we're sure…"

+++

            Aurie frowned as Zai wretched out of her grasp and ran down the halls. "Zai… What's wrong…"

            "Aurie." Hermoine tapped the girl's shoulder. "We have History of Magic next so lets go."

            "Okay…" Aurie followed Hermoine silently.

            Hermoine frowned. "You alright Aurie?"

            Aurie's eyes teared but she smiled. "No but I will be…"

            Hermoine hesitated to ask but then placed an arm around Aurie's shoulder. "No matter what Aurie… I'll still be your friend. Harry and yes, even Ron will be your friends. Ron's just a dunce."

            Aurie smiled. "Thanks 'mione'." The two girls entered the History class and sat together.

            Aurie was completely distressed and depressed. Zai was worrying her. The girl seemed to change. 'A real friend wouldn't care about others opinions… I didn't…'


End file.
